Ichigo X Ririn
by Lunchables
Summary: When a new enemy appears in Karakura town, Kisuke sends the mod souls to live with Ichigo and his friends to detect these elusive foes. But Ichigo quickly finds a better "task" for her to accomplish. (Lemonz)


Hey everyone sorry for my absence, some work things came up and I haven't been able to write for awhile. I've sorted most of that out now so (hopefully) I'll be posting here regularly again. I'm working on chapter 3 of saitama's revenge right now so those who have been waiting rejoice! This is just a quick lemon I decided to write as I've always liked this pairing.

Tags: (Vaginal)

* * *

School ended in a blur. I'm walking home by myself like I always do, but you could say I have a bit of a spring in my step. Why am I so happy? Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you I've met a girl. I mean, technically shes just a soul, but that's not important to me. Ever since I became a substitute soul reaper my times become limited and I've been ignoring a lot of things lately. The one most apparent being my sex drive. Whats with that look? I'm a guy I can't help it. I've been so busy dealing with hollows lately I haven't even had anytime to jack-off. I doesn't help that Rukia's been sleeping in my closet either. Can't a man get some privacy?

That all changed though. I guess there's some bount things in town so Kisuke thought It'd be safer if we all had a mod soul to alert us to nearby bount as they aren't detectable by normal means. I guess fortune decided to throw me a bone, cause my mod soul turned out to be a cutie. She doesn't look very old but when she opens her mouth you'd know shes no kid. That brats always mouthing off to me about this and that. At first I thought this would be a terrible living situation but that changed when Rukia decided to stay at Orihime's place.

Now its just me and her.

"I'll be studying in my room so just call me down when dinners ready." I waive to my sisters as I walk up the stairs.

I open the door to my room and become frozen. Ririn's siting on my bed staring out the window resting her head on her knee's. She's so beautiful that I have to stop and watch. I guess she heard the door open as she turned to look at me. Once she saw I was staring she averted her gaze to the ground.

"W-What are you staring at." She trys to hid her face behind her knee's but I can already tell shes blushing.

I waste no time closing the door and dropping my things. I walk over to the bed and lift her up by her waste.

"Hey, you put me down right now, B-Baka!"

Before she can protest anymore I move in and lock lips. My eyes are closed but I can tell shes thrashing about without looking. My tongue invades her mouth when I fell her pounding my shoulders with her balled up hands. I pull back to get a better look at her face.

"What do you think your doing! Forcing yourself on a lady like that!" She glares at me while I hold her against the wall.

"Yeah I suppose it would be a problem If there were a girl here." She kicks me with her hanging legs still trying to oppose me.

"J-Just who do you think I am." She turns away trying to ignore me, but in doing so exposes her neck.

I move in to nibble on her skin all the while inching the rest of my body closer to hers. Before long there's no empty space between us.

"Is that all you think about? Your sisters could come in here at any moment." She avoid looking at me but shes stopped thrashing.

"So what if they do?" I declare simply.

"Well I can't let that happen. I guess the sooner we get this over with the better. Its to hard to search for bounts with you on top of me like this." She mumbles to herself.

I pull her down onto the bed with ease. I slowly remove her clothes kissing her body as I move down. Shes rather calm this time, I guess shes accepted that I can't be stopped when I'm like this. This will be the third time I've come on to her like this. But can you blame me? I could barely contain myself living with Rukia but this ones different. She's always glaring at me shouting orders like she's the one in charge her. I let it slide because I'm not one to argue with a girl. But, that doesn't mean I forget. I think its only fair if she bosses me around all the time that I should get some "compensation".

"It hasn't even been a week since last time. You need to find some other hobbies." She complains as I remove her dress. I hold her arms up above her head with my left had and start to remove her bra with my right. She try's to look down without me noticing but I'm to close for that. her face becomes pink when I toss it to the ground and her arms instinctively try to cover herself. Shes doesn't have the strength to free her wrists though and shes just starts squirming as I go in bit her nipple.

"S-Stop messing with me. Just get it over with I can't be playing with you all day." She acts tough but I can tell her breathing is getting heaver the more I pull on her breasts.

"I don't know what you mean? If you want me to do something your going to have to ask me clearly."

"Y-" Her face turns bright red from embarrassment, and in response I pull her underwear down to her ankles.

I continue to suck on her nipples as my right hand moves down to her legs. She pushes her thighs closed with all her might but I pull back her nipple hard.

"AAHHHH" Ririn's voice escapes and her body shakes letting my fingers slip in.

"It's too much! Ichigo wait!" She begins to panic as push deep inside her with 3 of my fingers, all the while licking her flat breasts. I watch as her she clenches her teeth trying to not give the satisfaction of hearing her moan. But that only makes me want it more. I move back on the bed releasing her arms but before she can move I move between her legs to taste her.

"P-Please don't! I-I can't!" Her cries only make me want it more as I begin to explore her insides with my tongue.

"Ichi-" Her attempted protest is cut short as she loses the ability to speak. Her arms grab the bed sheets as she desperately try's to hold on to her sanity. Her eyes tear up and her back arches. I know shes close but she'd never admit to it. So my only choice is to force a reaction out. I move up my hand and start to push a finger into her rear.

"That's!" Her legs stretch and her toes curl as I push a finger into her ass. She may try to act innocent but I learned she has a weakness the last time. She finally looks me in the eyes. Her face pleading with me to stop but she no longer has the will to speak. Her eyes tell me she'll go crazy if I keep going. But her body is no longer listening. She can't even speak.

I pick up the pace moving my tongue to places I didn't even know she had. When I look up at her shes not even trying to hid her lust anymore. Her eyes rolled up toward the head board and shes gripping the sheets so hard I think she'll rip them.

Then my eyes open wide and I pull back. Her body went limp and all I can hear now is her breathing. Did she just cum? My eyes narrow as I suspect I'm right.

"I didn't think mod souls were so lewd." I pick trying to get a reaction out of her. But shes still laying there breathing hard as her limbs shudder.

I take the opportunity to remove my clothes while shes still in a daze. But she can't help but look at me when I rest myself on her slit. I'm not usually one to care but I do feel rather large right now. I guess I want to be inside her more that I thought. Her eyes widen at seeing my cock resting on her. Its practically throbbing I'd like nothing more that to fuck her right now but that wouldn't be any fun would it now? I watch her face as she stares at it. After she notices I'm not doing anything Ririn looks up at me in confusion.

"Hmm, I guess that'll do for now, dinner should be done soon so we really should be going downstairs." I bluff. Shes astonished and doesn't say anything in response but when I begin to leave the bed she grabs my arm.

"?" I look over at the petite body that stopped me. shes looking away and her face is a shade of red I didn't think a person could become.

"please..." She mumbles while looking down. I can't stop myself from grinning. I'm sure I look like the worst villain right now.

"Hmm, did you say something?" I ask playing dumb.

"please Ichigo..." Now a whisper she pulls on my arm a bit.

"I couldn't hear you what was that." I almost feel bad for doing this to her but her face right now is just too much for me.

"Please Fuck Me." She shouts with a face of someone who knows they've lost.

"Well I guess. If you really want too." I say pretending its a burden.

"Oh shut up, you big dummy." She grumbles while pulling me in. Before I can make anymore smartass remarks she pulls me in for a kiss.

This is different from the other times we've done this. I've never seen her take control like this before. She shoves me down onto the bed and climbs on top of me. She straddles me while holding herself pushing her arms against my stomach. I swear i see a smile as she slides her hands across my abs. I occurs to me just how small she is when shes sitting on top of me like this. I feel like Santa at the mall asking her what shes wants for christmas. But I don't even have to ask what she wants.

She wastes no time and lifts me up with just her middle finger. Before I can say anything she drops down and takes me inside completely. It takes everything I have just to stop myself from cumming. I know she'd kill me if I came that quickly. What happens next is something I would of never expected.

She stops completely.

It takes me a second to regain my composer, but when I look up I only see an evil grin on her face.

"What?" She asks plainly.

"If you want me to do something your going to have to ask me clearly." She repeats my line to mock me. That does it. I was gonna go easy on her before, but shes asking for it. I pull her down onto the bed and thrust into her... Hard.

"!" Her expression almost resembles fear for a second before returning to her evil smile.

"Oh did I hit a nerve?" She giggles like a school girl. I smile knowing shes just toying with me now. I lock lips with her as I begin fucking her, her arms drape over my shoulders and cross behind my head as if to keep my from leaving. This time she welcomes my tongue into her mouth and strokes it with her own. I pick up the pace as I feel myself getting close. Ririn must've felt it too as I feel her get tighter. I didn't even think it was possible, but now I feel like I couldn't even pull out if I wanted too.

The image of her mocking me returns to my mind and I feel myself thrusting harder. I almost get worried my family will hear us, but I don't have time for such thoughts. The only thing I know is that shes squeezing the life out of me. Her gaze is softer now and her breathing is heavy, so she must not even realize how tight shes getting.

A pain begins welling up inside me, I've lost the strength to hold it any longer. I try to pull out when I feel her legs lock behind me,

"?" As soon as I raise my head I'm met by her eyes. Her gaze is asking, no Demanding I cum inside her. I'm to lost in the pleasure to argue when shes grips my penis with all her might. My tip hits her womb and I explode. Her back arches as her limbs all push into the bed, trying so hard to hang on you'd think she was getting blown away.

I can't stop.

My mind no longer functions, I'm powerless to stop my hips from pushing me as deep as they can inside her. There's no more room inside as I cum endlessly, Her walls are so tightly wrapped around me its funneled deeper insider her. I swear I see her stomach pushed out from being filled so much when It finally stopped. I try to move but my strength has been exhausted. So I give up and just embrace her pushing our lips together. I don't know how much time passed but neither of us had the will to pull back.


End file.
